Ouroboros
by madame bellatrix
Summary: When Jake gets a hold of some old Umbrella files ,he and Sherry delve into their parents' past in attempt to find out how it all fell apart . Albert Wesker,Rita Muller,Annette Ashford,William Birkin Lies,conspiracies,forbidden love ,twisted experiments and murder .No wonder they all went mad .SEQUAL TO PICTURES OF YOU
1. Memories of You

**Ouroboros  
**

Jake and Sherry delve even further into their parents' past in attempt to understand why? Albert Wesker,Rita Muller,Annette Ashford,William Birkin . . . Lies,conspiracies,forbidden love ,twisted experiments and murder .No wonder they all went mad .SEQUAL TO PICTURES OF YOU

* * *

**Author's Note : **I realize I got this problem with writing fics based on whatever game I am playing .I'm playing resident evil 5 and 6 .This was spurned from 2 things .1)Wesker circa RE 1 and Code Veronica is completely OOC compared to RE5 Wesker .Shit just don't add up .

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories of You**

* * *

Chris looked at the large manilla envelope on his desk curiously . Usually, when something like this made it his way, it was serious business . Except this one had in large whit letters 'From Jake, with love ' .Chris shook his head .

'Count on Jake to be a jokester ', he thought .

He opened the envelope and slid it's contents out onto his desk .As soon as he did, his smile sank .

Jake was fucking with him .

There were pictures, everywhere of The Birkin's, Wesker and an unknown redheaded, amazon of a woman .

Jake's mother, Rita Muller .

There was even a wedding picture of a very pregnant Rita, kissing Wesker on his cheek, William and Annette hanging onto his other shoulder and little Sherry hugging his leg .

Wesker himself was sporting longish blonde hair brushed back and tucked behind his ears and had the decency not to wear shades (they were in his pocket) .Chris noted that even though Wesker was always easy on the eyes, at this age he was a got damned showstopper ,the kinda person that would make you drop what you were doing and just stare ,even if you didn't want to .And God's know,Chris did NOT wanna stare at Wesker .

Chris tried not to think to hard on that .

But seeing this,he realized how little he really knew about Wesker .He had no idea Wesker was married ,hapilly maried .Hell,he didn't know Wesker had FRIENDS .Dumb as it is,it's true .

Then again, he also didn't know Wesker was a traitorous, murderous bastard .

Chris sighed and sat the picture aside, grabbing the next one .It was an even older picture of a teenaged Wesker and Birkin wearing over sized lab coats . They had on stupid grins, lying in the grass and waving at the camera .Chris frowned and moved on .Another picture had Wesker with Annette and William Birkin, all three of them trying to fit on a a single bicycle rolling down a path and clearly ready to fall at any moment .

Chris knew what Jake was trying to do .

He started stuffing all of the envelops back into the envelope . He put them all away except for two . One was a picture of Rita Muller and Albert Wesker in their U .S .S uniforms, back to back,assault rifles in hand .On the back of the picture, it said 'Partnerz4 life' .

He and Jill took a similar picture before Kijuju .

But the one that broke his heart the most,was the picture with Wesker holding baby Jake, who had stolen Wesker's shades .

There was knock on the door and Chris hurriedly shoved the pictures into the envelope before he he put it in his drawer .

"Come in", he called .

And none other than Jake Muller himself answered the door .

He came in with that same pretentious-dick look on his face that Wesker use to where when he knew something that you didn't . Worse, he had shades . . .and Chris just knew for a FACT ,that they were Wesker's .

'He is definitely fucking with me ',Chris thought .He sighed, and Jake out right grinned .

"Morning, Redfield .Gotcha coffee ",Jake said,letting himself in .

"What do you want? ", Chris said .

"Is that any way to talk to a friend? ", Jake said, sitting the coffee on the desk .Chris didn't touch it .

"When did we become friends? ", Chris said .

"I dunno . . . .just thought we should be on good terms . . .you know since you knew my dad and all . . . .donut? ",Jake said,opening the paper bag he had .

"Look Jake, I said I was sorry for . . .you know ",

"Yeah, I got it .You killed my insane omnicidal father .I already forgave you for that ",Jake said .

"Really? Then what is this? Huh? Why taunt me with this?! ", Chris demanded .Jake sighed, slid his shades off .He reached in the bag,his eyes avoiding Chris's .

"Because you lied .You said he was a monster, and I catch him snuggling babies and working at animal shelters and all this other crap . . . .I know he was a sick fuck ,but something happened that made him that way .He did NOT just decide to go psycho for no reason .Even Sherry said she knew him -"

"The front he put on, maybe ",Chris countered .

"Sherry said that she heard her parents and my parents talking about running away, leaving that madness behind ", Jake said .

"Look this is in the past, Jake -"

"Maybe . . .but it affected the future,our future,me and Sherry .Because of what happened to them,this is what happened to us",Jake said .

"We can't turn back time",Chris said .Jake smirked .

"Says the man who keeps pictures like this",Jake said .He opened a wallet and took out an old picture ,one that was very familiar to Chris .The edges were crinkled,but he still recognized it .

It was a photo of the entire STARS team in front of a helicopter,smiles on their face .

"Where did you get that?",Chris snapped .Jake smirked .

"Found it lyin' around . . .so I held onto it ",Jake said .

"You stole from my office ",Chris said, glaring .

"Stole is a strong word . . .you can have it back ",Jake said .

"Jake, I'm going to have to ask you to leave ", Chris said .

"No problem .I'll just leave this here ", he said, sitting the picture down .

"Fine ", Chris said exasperated . Jake was headed out of the door and Chris was grabbing for the picture .

"Oh, but there is just one thing, I need to ask ", Jake said, looking over his shoulder .

"What ",Chris said .

"After all this snooping you did after Raccoon City . . . .how come you didn't know about Project W? ",Jake asked .

"About what? ", Chris said .

"Project W, Umbrella's ultimate plan? The thing that lead to the whole 'start a new world ' shit in the first place . . . I mean, it's a little unprofessional going into a job with no intel",Jake said .

"I don't know ", was all Chris could say .Jake shook his head and turned and faced Chris .The smug look he held was not unlike his fathers .

"Here's a little tip soldier to soldier . . . .shooting in the dark is always a bad idea,even with night vision ", he said Before Chris could respond, Jake was out the door .

* * *

"Chris said you came to see him yesterday ", Sherry said . Jake Stuffed a french fry in his mouth, then went for his soda, avoiding Sherry's gaze .

"Yeah . . .I did .So what? ",he said .

"He said that you showed him some pictures ",Sherry said .Jake was biting into his burger now .

"Somethin ' like that ", he said .

"And Piers had to go get him from the bar, nearly missing his medicine ",she added ,stern .

"Redfield is a grown man, Sherry .He can take care of himself .Nivan's is just his personal ass slave, that's why he went after him ",Jake said .

"Really, Jake? ",She said .

"It's kinda obvious ", Jake said, a smirk on his lips .

"That's not what I meant, Jake ",she said .

"Hey, all I did was drop by and gave him back that STARS group photo he was looking for ", Jake said .Sherry's gaze was stern .

"Jake . . ."

Jake finally looked at her, her arms crossed and sighed .

"Okay, fine . I showed him that picture you found of my dad . . .him holding me and I stole his glasses .And I showed him that wedding picture, okay? ", he said .

"If it was no biggie, why show it to him? ", she said .

"I dunno . . .just thought he needed to see it ",Jake said .

"You wanted him to look at the man he murdered "Sherry said low .Jake dropped the fry he was holding .

"Yeah .I did .So what? ",Jake said .Sherry frowned deeply .

"Jake, there is nothing you can do about it now",Sherry said .

"Yeah, I know, my parents are dead and gone .And I was totally alright with it, I moved on and all that .But then . . . .then I found this",Jake said .He pulled out a small book, small enough to fit in ones pocket .

"I found my mom's journal, Sherry .And dad's too .And I read some of it .Even if my dad was a crazy fuck, something happened .Something made him this way, Sherry .Not just my mom, but old Umbrella reports . . ."

"How did you even get that stuff? ", Sherry said .

"Same way he did ", he said .

"Stealing ",Sherry said flatly .

"Yup, good old five finger discount .Found out they were both good at that too",he said, pointing at one of his hands and wiggling it's fingers .

"But Jake . . ."

"Umbrella . . .they made him do it ,they did something to him .The EXPERIMENTED on him! ", he said .

"I know-"

"No, you don't . I found all kinds of shit up in this old lab in the Arklay mountains . They really made him do things he didn't want to do .And it twisted him up i his head . . .it fucked him up bad .Your parents too,everybody at Umbrella", Jake said .

"I know, but . .",she said .

"Anyone who didn't follow orders dissapeared .And the reason I never saw him was because he was protecting us, both of them were on the run from Umbrella .

But get this . . .it turns out, I did meet him, only he never told me who he was .Creepy guy with shades and the accent who use to fuck my mom and gimme stuff, remember when I told you that? It turns out it was him!",Jake said .

"And how did you not know? ",Sherry said, confused .

"I was a kid,you know how kids are . . .mom didn't want me to point him out in the street,because if I did . . .they would know I was their kid, know that she survived and they would have come after us .They actually came to Neizenberg and spied on us! For years! When I started getting old enough to piece stuff together,she told him to stop coming .And when he stopped ,they stopped,Umbrella left us alone .Then the war came,Neizenberg got bombed . . .how could he have known we were still alive? ",Jake said .

"He wouldn't",Sherry answered .

"Exactly",Jake said .

"So he lost it when my parents died and he couldn't get to me . And he lost his humanity and it was for nothing .That is horrible,but it still doesn't add up",Sherry said .

"No,there's more",Jake said .

"I figured ",Sherry said .

"Also,my mom wasn't a prostitute,that's just what she told me . . .she was a mercenary too,just like me . God,so many things that didn't add up . . .they make sense now! It all makes sense now",Jake said ,sounding relieved .

"I always though when mom said 'Your dad loves us both . . .I thought it was bullshit .I remember . . .I remember watching mom starve so that I could eat . . . I remember the nights when we had to huddle together so we wouldn't die in the cold ",Jake said .He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he held back .Sherry reached over the table, took his hand, squeezed it tight .

"I know . . . .I know what it's like too .I know what it's like for everyone to tells you your parents were monsters .Know what it's like for them to pity you, for them to whisper behind your back .For them to secretly talk about you being an abomination . . .I know what it's like ", Sherry said .Jake squeezed her hand .

"I know you do, Sherry .That's why . . .that's why I have to find out the truth,We have to find out the truth .I know my dad was a twisted up so of a bitch . . .but he was NOT always like this .My mom was a killer and I know, like me, that was because that was her best option .Sherry . . .listen .One day, we are gonna have to explain this to our children . And what are we gonna say then, huh? ",Jake said .

"Our kids? As in you . . .and me? ", she asked .Jake smiled .

"Well sure . . .why not? I can totally see a redheaded version of you walkin' around ",he said .

"Yeah . . .I guess ",Sherry said, nervously .

"Why? What's wrong? ",Jake said .

"It's just . . .I'm scared . . .I'm scared that if I have a baby in a world like this, I couldn't protect it ",Sherry said .

A lie .

Sherry felt horrible saying it .But this broken man . . .she couldn't break him anymore .

"Yeah, except that the fact our kids might inherit BOTH of our abilities . Awesome, right?,You don't get any safer than that" he said, smiling .

"Yeah, I guess you're right ",she said .

* * *

More Resident evil ranting :Once you start trying to destroy the world (supernatural did it too) . . . it just changes shit .How do you trump this ?.Why couldn't Wesker be doing something less mad ,but believable,like bringing back a loved one or something?(T-virus did bring back the dea . . and the came back wrong but still) What the fuck was his plans,did he ever HAVE any plans? How exactly did he become Spencer's bitc- I mean,how did he decide that he wanted to go about destroying the world . . . and in Wesker's report,he isn't too happy about becoming a monster and losing everything . . .Then there's Jake . . . why the fuck are you mad you never met your dad who abandoned you? Did Wesker know he even had a son? What thehell did mommy say to you ,Jake ? He was goin' through it ,for real when he found out what Chris did

Did she say daddy was gonna come home and make it all better ? I mean,if they just elaborate,I can understand . . . fuck it ,Capcom started wingin' it after resident evil 3 . . .when they left Raccoon city it became? (GAMEPLAY=WIN though so :) ) .

Sorry for the rant . . . on with the fic


	2. L0ST

-Chapter 2"LOST

Jake and Sherry were sitting on the floor at Sherry's place,going through the boxes from their parents .Really,they were suppose to turn it all in for evidence,but Sherry Birkin was a lot more clever than people gave her credit for;She managed to snatch and everything that seemed personal . They ran into infinitely more pictures,photo albums,even clothes .

"My mom's wedding dress",Sherry said .

"You think you can fit it?",Jake said .

"Maybe . . .I can try",she said .Without warning,Sherry stripped to her underwear .Jake whistled at

the site of her near naked .

"Damn,babe .You want it that bad,I'm all yours",he said .Sherry smiled at him over her shoulder,the dress in her hands .

"Be a good boy ,or you'll be sleeping on the couch the next time you come over",she said .

"Whatever you say",he said .Sherry still felt eyes on her as she bent over .

"Jake?",she said .

"What?",he said,trying to seem innocent .

"Turn around until I'm done",she said .

"Okay,okay",he said,throwing his hands up in defeat and turned around .Jake heard the rustling of the clother,the sound of a zipper .

"You can look now",she said,adjusting the veil .The dress itself was clearly dated,somethinf grom the eighties with the long puffed sleeves and thick veil,corwned with discolored white roses .

"Looks dated",he said .

"I know . . .but I think if I get rid of the sleeves,it can work",she said .

Jake looked at the wedding picture of William and Annette Birkin,and looked up at Sherry .

He could see himself standing next to her .He let s low smile cross his lips .

"What?",Sherry said,noticing him staring .

"You look amazing as a bride",he said .she smiled .

"Thanks",she said .She spun around in the dress,only to trip over the flowing skirts .Jake quickly got

up and caught her before she hit the ground,but it was too late and they were both sprawled on the floor .Sherry was struggling out of the dress and Jake just laughed .

"Okay,change my mind .Screw the dress,I'll keep the veil",she said .

After throwing the dress somewhere across the room,they went onto another box .There were several journals,mostly from Wesker .He had mentioned somewhere that it was rather difficult for him to talk to people so he wrote all his thoughts down .

"Why the hell is all my dad's stuff at your place?",Jake said .

"I told you,he lived here for a while,until your parents moved out . . .you rmother was still pregnant",Sherry said .

"You knew my mother/",he said .

"I saw her . . .but I never knew who she was .Just that on the weekends when she and you rdad stayed over,I usually went to my Aunt Emma's ",Sherry said .

"You never mentioned her before",Jake said .

"That's because she died in Raccoon City",she said .Jake could feel the tenseness in the air now .

"I'm sorry,I didn't know-"

"It's alright .I lost a lot back then .I'm living a new life now",Sherry said .

And for a while,they looked in silence .

"Why did he have so many books?That is so weird",Jake said .

"When I was a little girl,I asked Mr .Whiskers",she said with a smile, " why he always wrote and never talked .He said it was hard for him to talk to people .So instead,he would talk to books .He said that when he was a boy,he was very shy .He grew out of the shy part,never kicked the habbit",she finished .

There were several books,each organized by different tittles,colors and the sort . .There was one titled 'Life begins Now',a cheap composition book ,black and white .Another titled,The book of William,a crack at the bible as Albert Wesker was no religious man and William was .

He also firmly believed that he himself was beyond redemption .

"Probably why you're burning in hell now",Jake told Sherry,holding up the book .

"My dad use to say that to him,all the time",she said .

The book itself ,The book of William was black and made of leather,trimmed with real gold .It was small enough to be easily hidden .It looked pretty damn expensive .Upon peeking in the cover,it was a gift from William .

The thing is,they found out that Wesker got a LOT of gifts and even favors from William Birkin .A lot .

"I guess they were good friends"Sherry said .

"Right .You're saying that because you're a chick .Guys do NOT go all and out for their friends like this .At this point,I wouldn't be surprised if they were fucking each other"Jake said .

"I highly doubt it",Sherry said .

"Hope you're right"Jake said .

He tossed the book aside .

"Jake!",Sherry said .

"It's creepy ",Jake said .

The next one was called 'Marionette Annette',which was rather strange .It was a series of papers . . .observing Annette's behavior .Sherry wasn't too happy about it all and Jake j

'Shit,dad,why do you have to be such a creep?',Jake said,chucking the book across the room .

"Jake,it's about my mom . We had a weird relationship . . .maybe I can get some clodure from it .I'll hold onto that one",she said .

"Okay,my dad should've been an author with how much crap he actually wrote",Jake said .

"Yeah,maybe .But this stuff is all potentially incriminating",Sherry said .

"Obviously . . .I mean,how do you hide 'taking over the world?'",Jake said .

"Good point,but this is before . . .whatever it is that happened .

They sat for a moment,vexed .

"Maybe . . . .maybe he wanted to get caught,Sherry .Maybe he wanted someone to stop him",Jake said .

"Possibly . . ."

"I was talking to Jill Valentine, Chris's old partner .Ever since I joined the BSAA, I got access to some things and ws able to track her down",Sherry said .Jake paused .

"Really? So that's that partner Chris is all shaken up about but won't talk about .I saw pictures of her . . .too many of them .Chris has this weird stalker like obssession with her ",Jake said .

"From what they been through . . .Chris won't talk but Claire told ne some things . . .just not everything ",she said .

"Not surprised .Everyone has their secrets ", Jake said .

"Yeah . . .we all do, huh? ", she said .

"Well look . . . if you got anything on your mind, you can always open up to me, supergirl ", he said .Sherry grinned .

"Only if you do the same " she countered .

"Deal ",Jake answered .

It was

late at night now and Jake sitting alone in his apartment,light's dimmed ,darkening the rooms as the sun began to set .In his hands,he heald something he never thought he'd ever find;his father's journals . . . .The truthe from the mouth of Albert Wesker himself .

Oh sure,he'd heard all the stories of his father being a monster .

How he tried to destroy the world,how he wanted everything to die . . . .no,that was Carla Radames .Wesker and her were two different people .Both insane and with a serious idenity issues and all that but . . .

Jake just couldn't accept that his mother (even if she was an assassin) would marry a man like Wesker .

"Okay, here it goes . . .",Jake said .He squinted at the writing, trying to read but it was sloppy .

[Waking up]  
-

[ . . .I don't know how long it's been since I been here, in this hospital . I remember nights passing and being drugged on medicine for the longest and my mind before the is absolutely blank .

Life begins now .

I wonder what will happen to me? Will my family come for me?

Odd thing though, I don't remember them .

I don't remember anything ,not even my name .

"Your were in a motorcycle accident ",they said .

"Okay .What about the others,who was with me?",I asked .

"It was just you .The people in the car,they got away .Do you have a name?"

"I-I don't know",I said .

"Well,according to all of your things we found, on your person,your name is Albert Wesker",he said

The name is completely unfamiliar and I don't like it

"Okay",I said,and fell back in the bed .I just want to sleep,sleep and wake up from this nightmare .]

-Al

Jake frowned at this .

"He had no memory of himself before seventeen? If that ain't a red flag, I don't know what is", Jake said .

He picked up his own note book and marked that down for later and read on .  
-

[2nd Entry]

[The doctors say that I had an internship at Umbrella corporation, a pharmaceutical company . They showed me my signature and everything,the papers,scholarships and all .Said I was on my way here as a transfer student and to do the internship,hence I am in america, despite being british .

But I don't think I'm ready .

I can't do this now .

I am only seventeen, how should I be having internships, it makes no sense .

I hear people whispering of how smart I am, calling me genius, but I feel brain dead .

I sighed, leaned back and muscle memory told me to touch my hair . . .it's long enough to touch my neck . . .but my hands trailed past . . .

My hair was longer than this at some point . . . .]

'Long hair . . .' Jake noted, though it may or may not be important .

[ . . .But I am confused . . . Surely they won't send me out like this? I don't trusyt myself to think properly,let alone handle all of my responsibilities as an intern at a place like Umbrella .I will fail and fail misreably .

I wonder . . . What will happen to me?

Until I know,hat I decided to do was right an observational log on myself,see what I like, don't like, etc . An expirement, for lack of better term . . .]

"Well shit, turn yourself into a science experiment . . .we know how well that turned out",Jake said bitterly .

[ . . .It is a way to try to figure this out .I am not content with looking in a mirror and not knowing the stranger looking back .At least I am nice to look at . . .but now I believe that is why everyone has been agreeable so far .

And it disgusts me .

Anyway, the log . . .]

[ . .AL's OBSERVATIONS

I am from England, and I am in New York now .This much I am sure of .They gave me ID and all,said I was from Liverpool .The picture looks like me,I guess .There are more papers,mostly about the Umbrella internship they are shoving in my face .How can I work when I hardly know myself? I was shown information on contests and things,my notebooks from class with exceedingly high grades,particularly in biology classes .

The handwriting matches

I find it suspicious though,that Umbrella wants me so bad,but what can I do?

2)I like sweets, donuts the most, specifically glazed jelly donuts, and I like green tea and apples . I eat alot of apples .I know this by my body's reaction to it, the proper chemicals in my brain give off when I have these things . . .]

'Why are you such a geek? ',Jake thought .  
-

[ 3)I am as smart as they say . . .I read on a very advanced level .I recall some of the medicines used and other medical things . My speaking patterns are also a bit abnormal, my allegedly high intellect shows through in my speech .This must be corrected

4) I am very curious . . .it gets me distracted

5)I am . . .emotionally stunted .I am suspicious by nature and for some reason, I do not like people around me .I am not social, I can feel it in my gut .I am introverted, very much so .They keep talking to .me when I want them to shut the hell up and leave me alone .

I am not a people person and I believe I was always this way

Though I wonder if there was damage to my frontal lobe which will affect my personality . . .I wish I could request my MRI scans and X-rays to determine further damage . . .I may remember something from that alone

6)I am told my eyes are very expressive .I observed i the mirror too, my eyes give EVERYTHING away! I do not like this, I feel vulnerable . This must be corrected . . ]

[ . .On a side note, I have been told that if no one claims me, I will be put in a halfway house until they figure out what can be done .

I really hope somebody comes to get me and soon,a relative, friend, somebody I can recognize,preferably someone who knows about me, knows things I can vouch for .

I am so very scared now . What if someone takes advantage of me? A young and nameless amnesiac from over seas with no family . . .I will not be missed . Anyone could do anything to me, mess with my head even .

I am near catatonic with fright and the only thing keeping me sane is walking around the place, listening and putting together little details .That and the hope that somebody will recognize me and come get me .But alas, I am stranded in another country chances are very slim .

When I finally got the dates right, I realize I wad here for weeks, slipping in and out of consciousness .

I do not think they anyone will come .

-Al

3rd Entry

[ . . .It has been near month,the medicine has been decreased . . .things are not so fragmented,I can focus a bit better .I do,however,have to continue writing as it unknown if I have permanent brain damage or not .I have not been allowed to see any of my medical information .

Also,bad news the police came .They questioned me and still nothing new .I recieved an aptitude test from Umbrella to determine if I was still . . .'viable' for my position .I have been demoted to an entry level trainee .

Again,I do not know why they are pushing it so hard .

In the end . . I was right . . .nobody came and not a call .

I am worthless then ,only my so called 'smarts 'being of value .Maybe I was never wanted and that is why I was sent away .

A man from Umbrella,Dr .James Marcus came over .He is head of the program that I was sent to and the only person who could vouch for my existence .The hospital staff argued him down,but he said that Umbrella has doctors that can help me,the best in the world .

I do not think a doctor can help me .

I overheard them say a lot of money was invested in me,my room and board ,equipment and all,on the condition I become an employee when my training is finished .

If I do not go,I will owe them several thousands of dollars .According to my id's and all,in the next few months (July),I will be eighteen and legally responsible for all of this and I have no money,no way to pay them back,I have nothing .I have no choice but to go .

There are strangers waiting for me in the lobby ,one of them Dr .Marcus .

I have to go now ,they are very impatient .

I wish that when I was in my right mind that I had read the fine print . . .I would not do something so foolish to myself .

Maybe my parents did,whoever they are .

Dr .Marcus is knocking now,it is time to begin a new life . . .]

-Al

Jake closed the book, a chill ran down his spine .Albert Wesker wasn't even fully or remotely recovered when Umbrella came for him .They quite literally trapped an under aged kid . . .somebody's lost child into being an employee .

"He wasn't even in his right mine,not to mention being a kid . . .that can't be legal", Jake said more to himself .

He heard the sound of his cell phone ringing and sighed .He looked at the caller ID and answered it

"Yeah, what's up? ",he said .

"Got a job for you " the voice said .

"How do you know I'm interested? ", he said .

"The Tricell labs . . .I want you to pick up some information regarding their recent activities in the past few years .Your usual contact will be waiting,", the woman said .

"Fine, you know the deal .Half the money up front, the other half when I'm finished ",he said . And hung up .


End file.
